The present invention relates to a bicycle cushion device that has a bladder with a valve connected to a bicycle frame and a casing is movably connected to the bicycle frame and encloses the bladder.
A conventional bicycle cushion device generally includes a spring made of metal and one end of the spring is fixedly connected to a bicycle frame and the other end of the spring is connected to a bracket which encloses the spring. When the bicycle is ridden on a rugged road and an upward force is applied to the rear wheel, for example, the seat stays together with the rear wheel are moved upward to compress the spring to absorb the shock, and the rider will not feel too much shock by the operation of the cushion device. However, the metal made spring is heavy in weight which is not welcomed by the riders. Besides, the force of the spring cannot be adjusted according to the road conditions.
The present invention intends to provide an air cushion device that employs a bladder with a valve so that the pressure in the bladder can be adjusted according to needs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bicycle cushion device and comprising a bracket connected to a bicycle frame and a bladder connected to the bracket. A casing is mounted to the bladder and an opening is defined in a top of the casing so that a valve of the bladder extends through the opening. The casing has two slots defined therethrough and two limit members extend through the slots and are fixedly connected to the bicycle frame.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle cushion device having simple structure and the cushion level can be adjusted by changing pressure in the bladder.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.